houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilia Schariac
Cecilia Schariac was the wife of Siegfried Kaslana and the biological mother of Kiana Kaslana. She was the most powerful valkyrja ever known by Schicksal with an S-Rank but she was not the first to hold that title. Her weapon was the Black Orchid & White Lily, which is currently wielded by the high-ranking Schicksal officer and also an S-Rank valkyrja, Durandal. She perished along with the Herrscher Sirin when Schicksal bombarded the area they are fighting on, killing them both. Kiana currently does not know the fate of her parents. Personality Cecilia was a nice and caring mother but is also strict on her job, and prefers to be called by her name. She is also loyal to her husband, she knows that Siegfried was a playboy but she was content just on having him. Plot Sometimes before 1991, Despite Theresa's disapproval, Cecilia agreed to participate in an Otto's experiment. The experiment succeeded, made her earn the name Herrscher Killer. However, AE quickly knew the rumor of this "weapon". This made them plan to steal the "weapon" when the chance appeared itself. in 1991, Patrick, Cheng Lixue and Cecilia were on a mission to transfer the fake "Herrscher killer weapon". While the truck caried them through the border of Germany, Welt Young and Einstein attacked the three by surprise, defeated all of them and stole the fake weapon. Welt and Ein quickly found out the trick set up by Otto and began to find the real one: Cecilia. It would take them a day as Cecilia luckily escaped Welt during that attack and was accidentally fell into the hand of Siegfried, who was a wanderer, who quickly liked Cecilia and tried to capture her heart that entire day. However, when Welt captured Cecilia, he decided to let her go upon seing Siegfried's deep love for Cecilia. Shortly after that, Otto arrived at the scene, urged her to come back to HQ. With few time to appreciate the man who just saved her, Cecilia left with with a message of appreciation. 2 years later, Cecilia was greeted by Siegfried, who just completed Otto's challanges. This event sparked the couple's developing love as a result of the reuinon. In 1996, Cecilia founded The Snow Wolf Squad with Patrick, Salome, Nicholas, Shigure Kira... And in 1998, Cecilia married Siegfried as well as gave birth to Kiana Kaslana, which in turn made her resign to focus more on her daughter. Cecilia was an S-Rank valkyrja at the time of the 2nd Impact, in year 2000, just when Kiana was only a year old. She fought against the herrscher Sirin until they got bombarded by Schicksal's missile as Otto no longer believed Cecilia to be capable of solo killing Sirin. Following her death, Otto somehow managed to acquired Cecilia's Holy Blood. He later spent over 14 years trying to implement it into The Spear of Destiny. Cecilia made her official debut when Kiana (K-423) was having delusions about the 2nd Impact. Cecilia appeared in her hallucinations with her husband, Theresa and Sirin. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Valkyrja Category:Schicksal Category:Kaslana family